


Someone Like You (Might Get Into Trouble)

by orphan_account



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fear, Fear Play, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Happy Ending, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kinda, Kissing, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Not Beta Read, Pain Kink, Porn with Feelings, Reckless Behavior, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Stalking, Suicidal Ideation, Vampire Mark Fischbach, Vampires, but also a sweetheart, but kinda, crankiplier - Freeform, ethan is a sad boy, ethan is scared and confused, ethan is very attracted to the creepy vampire, he's a creepy vampire, horny thoughts, just how we like him, mentions of depression, not like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On a walk home from a late shift at work, Ethan is sure someone is following him. His fears are confirmed when he comes face to face with a handsome, charming man with a shine to his eyes that screams "run". Though, when the night sours further and Ethan finds himself backed against a wall in a dark alley blocks from home, the glint of fangs and strong arms holding him speak a new story when the vampire whispers "trust me'.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 91
Kudos: 373





	1. A Taste of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this I'll write more!

Ethan knew he was being followed. 

The footsteps were quiet, but continuous - always just far enough behind to dismiss in his head. It was nothing; just someone getting home after a long day at work, just like Ethan was doing. 

Or maybe it was the dripping of a gutter on one of the old buildings. After all, the rain had been relentless this week. 

No, Ethan thought. No, those were footsteps, and they’d been following him for 3 blocks already, as soon as he’d left work. They weren’t gaining any ground - always the same distance behind the young man - but the tap tap tap of shoes on wet pavement was making the hair on the back of Ethan’s neck stand on end. If he just looked behind him, maybe he’d see who was there. 

Ethan swallowed, then did just that. 

There was no one. He blinked, standing alone on a sidewalk at 2am, gripping the strap of his backpack like a lifeline. Behind him lay a stretch of dimly lit, bleak roads and a street lamp that flickered, as if mocking him. 

The young man took a deep breath, then turned around, only to yelp and lurch backward from the man who was suddenly directly in front of him. Ethan looked him over quickly to assess whether he was about to be murdered. The consensus wasn’t clear. 

The man let out a small oh as if he hadn’t intended to scare the ghost right out of Ethan’s body. His hand was on Ethan’s arm and the young man hadn’t even noticed it getting there. 

“Sorry,” he began with a grin that had no right being so disarming. His voice had a deep reverb to it that made Ethan swallow. “Didn’t mean to scare you. I saw someone following you and I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Ethan let out a breath. Oh. Oh.

“Oh,” Ethan said dumbly. “Um. Thank you, I-I thought someone was behind me, but I felt like I was just going crazy.”

Ethan laughed in self-deprivation, and the other man joined in, though quietly. 

“Afraid not. I’m Mark, by the way.” 

The man held out a hand, and Ethan accepted before he could think better of it. 

“Ethan.” 

The man, Mark, smiled warmly. 

“Nice to meet you, Ethan,” he said as he tucked his hand back into the pocket of his dress pants. He was wearing a crisp, black button down shirt as well, Ethan noted. He was oddly well-dressed for this side of town. Mark interrupted his thoughts. “May I escort you home? I wouldn’t feel right just leaving you out in the dark alone.”

Ethan paused. This man was handsome. Charming. A perfect gentleman in appearance and action. Something in the young man’s gut, however, screamed at him to run far away, and never look back. 

“S-sure,” Ethan said, instead of trusting his instincts. When Mark’s grin curled upward even further, Ethan’s stomach flipped, and he didn’t know if that was good or bad. 

Mark gestured for the younger man to lead the way, and Ethan complied wordlessly, giving nothing but a small, nervous smile as he passed by. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Mark spoke, his tone low. 

“You know, this isn’t a very safe part of town,” he began. Their shoulders nearly brushed as they walked side by side, Mark only a few inches taller. “Someone like you is sure to invite trouble. What are you doing out so late?” 

Ethan slowed for a moment. 

“Someone like me? What does that mean?” The air had shifted in a way Ethan couldn’t articulate, and he nervously shoved his hands into his jacket pocket. This proved to be a fatal move when Mark suddenly turned on him and shoved him into a side alley, his back connecting with a wall before he could even attempt to catch himself. He cried out in surprise, but Mark’s hand was covering his mouth in an instant, his other hand curling tightly around his wrists, still in the pocket of his hoodie. 

“Someone so pretty, who smells oh so good,” Mark growled, baring his teeth just enough for Ethan to see the flash of two large, sharp fangs. His blood ran cold at the sight and in his fear he met eyes with his assailant, only to see that Mark’s previously warm brown eyes were now a deep, inky black with not a hint of white visible. The hand on his mouth moved to trace across his jaw and down his neck. Ethan began to hyperventilate. 

“P-please, just let me leave, please.” He attempted to pull his hands free, but the other man’s grip was bruising, not even putting up a struggle to keep Ethan restrained. “Wha-what do you want from me?”

“I want what every vampire within a hundred miles wants from you,” Mark purred, his body pushing further against the younger man until they were nearly flush together. Ethan whimpered as Mark nosed the shell of his ear.  
“Play along,” Mark whispered, barely audible over the sound of Ethan panting. The younger man furrowed his brows in confusion. The man- the vampire- Mark leaned back to meet his eyes. They’d gone back to that dark brown that Ethan hated himself for thinking was pretty. “Trust me.”

That was a tall order. Ethan stared into the vampire’s eyes for several moments - seemingly a moment too long, as Mark ducked his head and bit down on Ethan’s neck with unnatural speed. Ethan cried out instinctively, but there was no sharp pain that he would have thought there would be if inch-long fangs had just sank into his carotid artery. Instead, he felt a weight lift from him, a presence leave in an instant, like a ghost being banished from this world. 

Mark pulled back, revealed blunt, normal, human teeth sans any blood, though he looked a bit haggard. His eyes were bleeding into black again. 

“I wasn’t lying,” he gruffed, voice gravelly and making Ethan’s chest flutter. “There was someone following you. They won’t bother you anymore.”

Mark licked his lips, and Ethan’s eyes followed the movement against his will. Mark’s hand was still holding his wrists in a vice grip, and his other hand somehow ended up in the younger man’s hair at some point. Probably when his mouth was on Ethan’s neck. Ethan swallowed. 

“I-I don’t understand - what are you…?” 

“Let me walk you home,” Mark interrupted. It wasn’t a question, so Ethan didn’t protest. Mark released his grip on the young man’s wrists, pulling him away from the wall by his jacket and dusting him off gently, almost like an apology. “I wasn’t lying about that either.” 

Ethan’s neck was damp and cool in the late night air, and he let himself be led from the alley back onto the sidewalk. His feet walked home, but his head was reeling as the adrenaline seeped from his body in waves, each one leaving him more tired than the last. 

Mark’s hand stayed on the small of his back the entire walk to Ethan’s apartment building. When they were stood in front of the entrance, Ethan looked over to Mark, who gave him an expectant look. The signal was clear - he wanted to walk him up to his apartment door. Ethan took a steadying breath and unlocked the door to his apartment building’s lobby with a shaky hand. 

“I’ll be fine now,” Ethan said meekly as they waited for the elevator. 

Mark didn’t look convinced, and when the elevator door opened, he ushered Ethan in and followed behind. He stood shoulder-to-shoulder with the younger man. 

“Are you...what are you doing? Why are you following me home?”

Mark turned to him with an unreadable expression. 

“I’m not ready to leave you alone quite yet,” he said. “There’s something about you that interests something in me.” 

Ethan shrunk in on himself as he fiddled with the string of his hoodie. 

“What are you going to do to me?” He whispered, as if speaking louder would make his predicament more real. 

Mark smiled and looked away just as the elevator dinged, alerting them that they were on the right floor. 

“Probably nothing,” the vampire assured. 

Ethan did not feel assured. He walked down the hall and Mark followed like a shadow. In front of the door to his apartment, he made one last attempt to shake the other man. 

“I really don’t want you to come in,” he tried, casting him a nervous look. 

Mark chuckled darkly. 

“Hate to inform, but that particular pop culture cliché wouldn’t stop me,” he said sardonically. For perhaps the 10th time that night, Ethan felt his blood run cold. “But,” Mark continued slowly, “I did plan on leaving once you were safely home, so, I’ll let you get some sleep, now.”

Sleep seemed like a distant dream at this point in the night, but Ethan nodded. 

“O-okay,” he said under his breath. When Mark made no move to walk away, Ethan shuffled his feet. “Do you want me to actually go inside before you go?”

Mark smiled and that was answer enough. Ethan fiddled with his keys until he found the one to his door, then creaked it open - he could feel Mark peaking over his shoulder to get a look inside, almost as if he was looking for something. When Ethan was over the threshold, he looked back and gave a small wave goodbye.

Mark returned the gesture. 

“Good night, Ethan,” he said in that deep, grumbly voice of his. 

“Night, Mark,” Ethan said. The door closed with a quiet click, and Ethan felt his entire body slump as he let out a whoosh of air. He let himself fall to the floor and rubbed at his eyes. The exhaustion was settling in like a brick on each of his shoulders. 

He pulled himself to bed and collapsed as the events from the night replayed in his head. What the fuck. What actually fuck was all of that? How did he even begin to rationalize and comprehend any of what he just experienced? 

And, most of all, why was he replaying the sensation of Mark’s mouth on his neck as he finally, finally drifted to sleep?


	2. 2am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark wants to see Ethan again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ethan seems a little...blank...recently

The next morning - afternoon, actually - Ethan woke up to a note on his nightstand with Mark’s name and number and these words:

I was only here for a moment. I wanted you to be able to contact me if anything ever happens. 

Mark F.

No. Nope. That’s not cool, that’s too much. 

Ethan kicked his blanket off and rocketed out of bed to check that no one was in his apartment - after dashing from room to room armed with a heavy tactical flashlight, he was relieved to find he was alone. Panic subsiding a bit, Ethan went back to fetch the note. He plugged the number into his phone and, for reasons beyond himself, sent off a text.

'Hey don’t ever go into my apartment without my persimmon again'

'permission*'

He felt the stages of grief wash over him at the typo, but refused to be embarrassed. That man was in his apartment! While Ethan was sleeping. He knew he should be way more freaked out than he currently was, and he blamed that on the unreality of it all. There was no way this was actually his life at this moment. Was he still dreaming? Was he going to be late for work? 

Ethan’s phone buzzed. 

'I’ll make sure I bring persimmon’s next time.'

His eye twitched. He lay back in bed, letting his eyes close as he weighed his options. Do you go to the police? Is that what you do when a vampire is obsessed with you? He broke into Ethan’s apartment for god's sake. That’s not legal! There would be consequences just for that alone! 

Again, his phone vibrated in his hand. 

'I’m kidding. I won’t do that again.'

The wind left Ethan’s sails and he distantly wondered if he was already under some weird vampire spell that made him too lenient and forgiving of the man who assaulted him in an alley. Though, he did also save him from a different vampire that had been stalking him, which had to count for something, right?

Unless he made that up to get Ethan’s trust. 

Then why didn’t he just kill me when he had me against the wall, Ethan thought to himself. 

“Something about you interests something in me.” 

Mark’s words echoed in Ethan’s head, replaying over and over. Being interested doesn’t give him the right to break into his home. The young man groaned as he ran in circles with this. He looked at the time on his phone. 

He needed to get ready for work. 

————-

It was nearing 4pm, Ethan was an hour into his shift at the bar, and he was accosted at every turn by the memory of hot lips against his neck, strong hands holding him still, a deep voice reverberating through his core…

He couldn’t help it; Mark was horrendously attractive - seductive in a way Ethan wasn’t convinced was entirely intentional. His phone had buzzed a few times in his pocket but he couldn’t check it yet, would have to wait until he could sneak off for a bathroom break. Hopefully being happy hour started, else he’d be lucky to get a moment to himself to breathe. 

He looked across the table he had just finished wiping and signal to his manager, nodding to the bathroom in a silent request. His manager - a woman not much older than himself - nodded with a sympathetic smile. 

He ducked into the restroom and locked the door behind him. It was just a single stall, blessedly. He pulled out his phone to see 2 new messages from Mark. 

'I want to see you again. I didn’t make a very good first impression and I regret that.'

'Or if you’d rather, I can just leave you alone.'

Ethan furrowed his brows. That was a far cry from the attitude he’d been sporting since they first met last night, and he didn’t know whether or not he was buying into the sincerity. 

'Why the sudden shift? You literally assaulted me in an alley and broke into my apartment'

Ethan felt queasy seeing those words written out, but he hit send anyway. Mark did do both of those things. Ethan shouldn’t feel guilty for bringing it up. If anything, he should just block the number and hope the vampire doesn’t come knocking. 

'I know. I’m sorry. Can I make it right somehow? '

The young man thought for a moment. 

'What, like take me out for dinner as an apology? Idk'

The response was near instantaneous. 

'If that’s what you’d like, I’d be more than happy to buy you dinner.'

Ethan flushed at the implications. He was being an asshole, he didn’t think Mark would actually offer to take him to dinner. 

'Nvm i was joking, you don’t have to do that'

He began to feel warm. 

'I’d more be than happy to, Ethan. I can bring dinner to your place, even. '

Ethan should say no, he should block the number and get back to work. He shouldn’t be engaging in this. 

'Okay' he texted back instead of doing any of those other things. 

He was fucked. He was so fucked. He was going to get murdered in his own apartment by a sexy vampire and he couldn’t even have the decency to be upset about it at the moment. 

'I’ll be over at 2am' Mark sent back. 

In a daze, Ethan pocketed his phone and got back to work. 

He didn’t have much going on in life, anyway. May as well have it end in an interesting way. 

———

The walk home was just as it had always been every other day since he moved there 3 months ago. Uneventful, no vampires. As he went through the motions of letting himself into the apartment building, his mind flashed back to the night before. The anxiety was building, but more than that - Ethan was scared. Just like before, his hand trembled as he unlocked his apartment door. He scanned the room, half expecting to see Mark hiding in the shadows. 

There was no one there. 

The wall clock read 1:39

For a second he wondered if Mark would be able to find his way inside the gates and locked apartment complex. He was able to laugh off that worry easily. He stopped laughing when he realized it was a worry and not a relief. He took another moment to ask himself what the hell he was doing. He was depressed, sure, but he'd never had a death-wish before. 

Ethan stripped out of his work clothes and decided it would be best to take a quick shower. As the water ran down his body, he fought off thoughts of strong hands. Charming smiles. Sharp fangs-

He was stepping out after a record short wash, wrapping himself in a towel before hobbling back to his bedroom to change into some comfortable clothes. Boxers, sweatpants, a t shirt that fit more loosely than he’d remembered. 

He checked the time. 1:52. 

His heart leapt in his throat as his phone lit up with a text. 

'I’m almost there.'

It felt a bit like a threat. Ethan was ready for whatever happened. He was never the happiest kid, though he was something of a jokester growing up, and he felt if this was how it was meant to end, then that’s what was going to happen. 

No point in fighting. 

He ignored the small part of him that felt excited by the danger. 

A knock on his door alerted him that Mark had arrived. He pocketed his phone and went to open the door, taken aback by the drastically different energy Mark was giving off. He was dressed much more casually, in a t-shirt and jeans, and his hair was a bit messy. Ethan stared for a moment, unsure what to say. 

“Hey,” Make began, holding up a bag of takeout. “May I come in?” 

Ethan held the door open wider, and there was a shift in the air when Mark crossed the threshold. The door closed with a click, and the lock was slid back into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! as always, comments and kudos are so greatly appreciated <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has ideas about how their night should go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in one day because im unstoppable right now! things start to heat up this chapter~

They were sitting on Ethan’s secondhand couch, Mark watching intently as Ethan poked at his Chinese takeout. He hadn’t taken a bite yet. 

“Are you gonna kill me?” the young man asked, finally meeting eyes with the vampire after too many minutes in silence. 

Mark quirked an eyebrow. 

“Do you want me to?” He asked back. His arms were spread over the back of the couch, his foot resting on his knee. Cool and casual. 

“You’re not making any better of an impression than the first time we met,” Ethan remarked flatly, finally taking a bite of orange chicken. It was the first meal he’d had that day, he realized. 

“I’m not sure what to say when you ask if I’m going to kill you.” Mark was watching him eat, and that knowledge made Ethan’s stomach turn. 

“You could answer honestly.”

Mark smirked. 

“I could, but the answer really depends on what you’d like me to do.” The vampire leaned closer, and suddenly Ethan felt fingers lightly touching the back of his head. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

Goosebumps ran across Ethan’s arms. 

“But what do you want?” Ethan asked in a whisper, food forgotten as he set his bowl down on the coffee table and gave Mark his full attention. 

Mark’s eyes trailed down, and Ethan wasn’t sure if he was looking at the young man’s lips or neck. 

“Anything and everything you’ll give me,” he said in a deep rumble. His eyes were going inky again and Ethan swallowed hard. 

“What if I just want you to do whatever you want to me?” 

His breathing was picking up, hands beginning to tremble in his lap. Mark definitely noticed this and lay a hand on Ethan’s thigh. 

“Is that really what you want?” 

Ethan wanted to run away. Ethan wanted the vampire to kiss him until he couldn’t breathe. Ethan wanted to cry. 

“Yeah,” he breathed. 

Mark’s hand trailed over to hold his hand, then moved again to grip his wrist tightly. Ethan gasped at the flash of pain, his eyes darting across Mark’s face. The vampire’s eyes were now completely black, and he had a steely look on his face. 

“How much do you like pain, Ethan?” He asked, his other hand tightening in Ethan’s hair.

“I-I don’t know,” Ethan panted. 

Mark growled low in his throat. 

“I’ll guess we’ll have to find out, then.”

Before Ethan could say anything else, Mark placed a kiss on the young man’s neck, and he felt electricity through his veins. 

“Were you just trying to get me alone again so you could- could…” 

Mark’s lips were still on him as he spoke. 

“Could what, Ethan?” He licked a line from Ethan’s collarbone, up his neck, and stopped at his jawline. He bit down gently, and Ethan tried to jerk away when he felt the slight stab of fangs against his skin. It was no use, of course - Mark had him in a vice grip. 

“T-take advantage...of me,” the young man choked out with a shake to his voice. 

“That’s what you think I’m doing, hm? Taking advantage of you?”

There was an edge to Mark’s voice that made Ethan shiver. He thought back to the first time Mark’s mouth was on his neck, and wondered how and why he got to the point that the vampire was sitting on his couch with a hand on his thigh and his teeth against his pulse once again. 

“Stay with me, Ethan,” Mark whispered. “I want you to be present while I taste you.”

“Wait,” Ethan said quietly. “Please.”

Mark smiled against him, the hand in his hair now petting him in a soothing gesture. 

“Of course,” he mumbled. “What is it, baby?” 

Ethan gulped, his mouth dry. He strained to make eye contact and Mark allowed it, a hair’s breadth away. This close, Ethan could see every feature and detail on the vampire’s face. 

“Kiss me,” the young man said in a small voice, more of a question than a demand. 

Mark surged forward without hesitation, crashing their lips together with a low moan. The hand in Ethan’s hair moved to cup his cheek, his other hand pushing on Ethan’s chest to encourage him to lay back. Ethan let himself be maneuvered, dazed by the kiss and panting already. He found himself on his back with Mark hovering over him, the young man’s head bracketed by two strong arms. 

“You look unbelievably delicious,” Mark growled, leaning down to join their lips once more. Ethan moaned into his mouth, kissing back and letting their lips slot together - his hips moved on their own, bucking up when Mark’s thrust downward. They both gasped and Ethan keened under the vampire; his hands settled nervously on Mark’s shoulders, unsure where else to touch, and the muscle there made him feel weak, quite literally. 

“Mark,” Ethan squeaked when he felt those hot lips on his neck again, and that was a funny thing, he thought. Pop culture had him thinking vampires were cold to the touch, icy in their undead state, but Mark was hot like a furnace, almost too much so at the moment. 

“Fuck,” Mark breathed, his hand snaking its way around Ethan neck where his lips had just been. “Say my name again, baby.”

Ethan’s blood rushed in his veins, so hard he could hear it thumping in his own ears, and he wondered if that did something to Mark. Thoughts were getting more difficult to formulate, especially with Mark’s hand tightening just a bit against his windpipe. 

“Ma-Mark, ah-” his voice choked out under the pressure, and his eyes pricked with tears as his vision went fuzzy. 

This was it, he guessed. He was about to die, and all he felt was scared and horny.

But no, he was able to breathe again suddenly, Mark’s grip loosening so he could catch Ethan’s lips in a bruising kiss; Ethan was too out of it to return the kiss this time, thankful to be able to get air into his lungs and blood into his brain again. He must have been limp for too long, because Mark suddenly pulled back and the look on his face was one of genuine worry.

“Ethan?” He whispered, caressing the young man’s cheek. “Eth?”

Ethan smiled deliriously. 

“You stopped,” he said, head lolling to the side. “Thought you were gonna kill me.”

“No,” Mark growled. “Not yet at least.”

At that, Ethan came back to himself a bit, eyes focusing on Mark above him, solid and settled on his pelvis, face a mere few inches away. There was something hard against his lower abdomen, and distantly Ethan was fully aware what that was. He heaved a breath at the realization that both of them were in the same boat there. 

“Are ya’gonna fuck me, Mark?” he slurred, voice rough after his brush with asphyxiation. 

Mark groaned, grinding down against him without a second thought. 

“Yes,” the vampire swore. He brought his hand up to swipe his thumb over Ethan’s bottom lip, and Ethan opened his mouth instinctively. The vampire pressed his thumb into his warm mouth, moaning when the young man closed his lips around the digit a sucked, swirling his tongue. “Ethan…”

A warning. A clear ‘if you don’t stop now, I’m not responsible for what happens next’. 

Ethan responded by making eye contact with the vampire and grazing his teeth over the pad of Mark’s thumb. The older man ripped free from the wet heat and grabbed Ethan’s face roughly, relishing the way Ethan’s eyes widened in slight panic. He dipped down to catch Ethan’s bottom lip and bit down hard enough to draw blood, then sucked his lip into his mouth. His entire body spiked at the metallic taste. 

Mark licked into Ethan’s mouth with broad swipes of his tongue; Ethan opened up easily to his ministrations, with small ‘oh’s and ‘ah’s. He felt like he was lit on fire, body humming with sensation. 

“Please, Mark,” Ethan panted. “Pl-please bite me, hurt me, do something.”

Mark huffed a humorless laugh, more disbelieving at how badly he wanted to take everything from this boy he’d somehow found himself privileged enough to be in the presence of once more. He wanted to sink his fangs into his neck, suck him dry, rip him apart. But he also wanted to hold Ethan after a night of rough sex until the human fell asleep in his arms. He could only give into the first urge once, the other one, however…

“I won’t bite you, not tonight,” he rumbled. “But how about we try something else?” 

Ethan wasn’t sure what he meant until Mark was untying the young man’s sweatpants. 

Oh, fuck. Okay, this was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!! kudos and comments fuel me, so let me know how you feel about the story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. pls heed the rating and tags!

Pressing kisses to the bare skin of Ethan’s neck, jaw, shoulder - all of it was a dangerous game of fighting the temptation to bite too hard. Do damage he couldn’t reverse. The human was making small noises of pleasure as Mark teased at the band of his sweatpants, dipping his fingers below the fabric and trailing across his hip bone. He wanted to devour Ethan completely, possess him, keep him as his own. To keep himself from being too reckless, Mark decided to switch things up just a bit. 

He backed off of Ethan’s lap, earning a confused look from the young man, who still looked to be in a trance. Mark simply gave him a hard stare as he worked each hand under Ethan’s thighs, giving them a solid squeeze before lifting them up and open. Once Ethan was practically folded in half, whining at his vulnerable position, Mark bent forward and pushed his pelvis against Ethan’s still-clothes ass. The human keened, moaned high in the back of his throat, and bore down to increase the friction even more. They both made choked noises of pleasure and Mark caught Ethan’s lips in a dirty kiss. 

“I’m going to take your pants off,” Mark said, voice low. Ethan’s chest heaved as he caught his breath from the kiss, and Mark remembered that Ethan did in fact need oxygen, and even heavy kissing could leave him breathless. The human made no indication that he didn’t want Mark to proceed, so Mark did just that. 

He leaned back a bit, grabbing for the hem of his sweatpants and pulling them halfway down his thighs. Ethan wasn’t wearing anything else under them. Mark groaned as he got an eyeful of Ethan, bare and open and panting under him. He couldn’t see Ethan’s face due to the position of his legs and the sweatpants now creating something of a barrier of fabric between them, but he could see and feel him trembling. The sight made his mouth water. 

“Oh, look at you,” Mark growled, sliding his hands from the human’s plump ass, up his thighs, and finally gripping behind his knees to push them as far toward the human’s head as they could go. When he leaned forward, he had an only partially obstructed view of Ethan's face - bright pink, eyes wide and glazed over. Mark rutted against him just to see what face he’d make. He was beyond pleased when the young man’s eyes rolled back and his mouth made a small ‘o’, hands scrabbling for purchase against the couch. 

Ethan’s cock was hard and straining between his thighs, and Mark had the thought to stroke it, but he refrained for now. He wanted to draw out Ethan’s pleasure, didn’t want him to come too quickly. 

Mark kissed him again, crushing Ethan under his weight and the human’s own legs. Ethan’s hands left the couch and came up to cup Mark’s face, the first time he’d done so. Mark moaned into his mouth, gripping his thighs tightly enough that he knew it hurt. The human squirmed under him and tried to push him away to breathe, but Mark didn’t let him this time - he pushed further, let more of his weight settle on the human’s chest and lapped into his mouth with a hot tongue. Ethan was making noises of distress, gasping in tiny amounts of air whenever he could, but he was going fuzzy once more. 

Mark let one of his hands wander upward, over Ethan’s side and up his chest, continuing until he could replace his tongue with two fingers, to Ethan’s shock and protests as he struggled to breathe. But Mark just pressed down on the young man’s tongue, encouraging him to take the digits deeper, and Ethan was in no position to say no. After pressing in and out a few times, ensuring his fingers were thoroughly coated, Mark pulled them free and immediately maneuvered so he could press them up against Ethan’s tight entrance. The boy gasped, finally able to breathe properly, and he shuddered as he felt the tips of two fingers prodding at him. 

“Mar- ah, Mark, I’ve never, I-”

He wiggled under Mark’s weight, unsure if he wanted to run away or push closer. 

“Shh…” Mark soothed, massaging around the taut ring of muscle while Ethan froze, tensed, clenched his eyes shut in anticipation of the pain to come. “Relax for me, baby, let me in…”

Ethan whimpered pitifully, and Mark pressed the tips of both fingers in at once, showing little mercy when Ethan cried out. 

“Too much, too much, please- ah!” 

Mark shoved his digits in up to the last knuckle, relishing Ethan’s gasp of pain and, if he didn’t know any better, he’d think there was pleasure there, too. He felt the young man’s tight hole spasm around his fingers, impossibly hot in both temperature and in the way it made Mark’s own dick strain against his jeans in a way that would have been painful had Mark been able to feel pain at all. He let Ethan adjust for only a moment before he pulled out slowly, then jammed back in, rough and unforgiving. The boy practically screamed, face screwed up in pain and eyes closed tightly to block it all out. 

“Is this what you wanted? For me to take you in the way I saw fit?” Mark’s tone was almost admonishing, as if reprimanding Ethan for not knowing what exactly he was asking for. He fully expected a cry of ‘no!’ so Ethan’s next words surprised and delighted him. 

“Y-y-yes-s...god, please…” When Mark looked, tears were running down the boy’s face, and Mark couldn’t stop himself from leaning down to lick his cheek, the salty taste of tears mixing with the sweet taste of Ethan’s skin. He moved in for a kiss while he pistoned his fingers in a pace that had the boy gasping and hiccupping. Mark couldn’t imagine what he’d sound like when Mark got his cock inside that tight heat. The thought made his pace stutter to a stop, pushing as deep as he could and groaning when Ethan met his gaze with glossy eyes and a slack jaw. 

He pulled free, and Ethan whined at the sudden emptiness, but then quieted when he saw Mark unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down just enough to free his hard cock. Ethan balked at the size, above average and thicker than Ethan could have pictured or fantasized about - it was going to hurt. Both of them had no illusions about that. 

“Unfortunately, I don’t have any lube, baby,” Mark said without a hint of guilt or regret. He licked his palm and stroked his cock to give just a bit of slickness, spreading precum over the tip. 

Ethan’s mouth was dry and he watched the vampire’s cock as it glistened with saliva. He wondered if it would help if he used his mouth. The thought was almost more scary than him being fucked dry. 

“It’s gonna hurt,” Ethan breathed, stomach rolling. His thighs were shaking, closing shut when Mark lined up his cock against his already sore hole. The blunt head felt impossibly massive. 

Mark chuckled darkly.

“Yeah,” he agreed with too much satisfaction. Then, in an action that made Ethan almost faint, Mark spat into his hand and rubbed his wet fingers all around Ethan’s entrance. “You’re not going to work tomorrow.” 

“Okay,” the human whispered. 

Mark guided his cock as he began to press in, slowly, mercifully. Still, Ethan’s mouth opened in a silent scream and threw his head back. 

“That’s it, take my cock, baby…” He was only a third of the way in when Ethan began to hyperventilate at the intense, stinging pain, his thighs quaking and hands clawing at Mark’s shoulders. “Take it, Ethan.”

Ethan didn’t have a choice in the matter. He was crushed against his own couch, Mark’s weight heavy on him and legs pushed so high and held there strong enough that Ethan didn’t have a single chance of moving away. The cock in him pushed further, deeper, until the vampire was fully seated in his ass and he was openly crying. He wondered if he was bleeding. 

“Good boy, oh fuck, Ethan, so good,” Mark praised as the pleasure shot through him. He petted Ethan’s hair and the boy whined at the affection, leaning into it, as if forgetting the pain that was searing through him. “I’m going to fuck the life out of you.” 

Ethan threw his head back with a high moan at that, growing louder when Mark thrusted into him roughly, just once at first. Mark groaned, and it turned into a low growl as he set a punishing pace, fucking into Ethan so hard the boy was scooted up the couch every time their hips met. His cock bobbed against his tummy, dripping wet and red at the tip. 

When Ethan adjusted to the pain and brutal pace enough to open his eyes, he was met with the black-eyed stare and flash of fangs that he came to understand meant Mark was just barely holding it together. He wondered if there was still a chance he’d be dying tonight, but that became a distinct thought when Mark hit a particular spot inside him that had the boy seeing stars. He cried out and held tighter to Mark, still holding the vampire’s gaze. 

“M-M-Mmm~” Words were just about impossible in the moment. 

Mark was making noises of exertion, low and gruff and driving Ethan nearly to the brink - god, he wanted to come, wanted Mark to come. 

“God, look at you. So pretty, look so delicious, wanna come inside you - claim you, bite you-”

“Please!” 

“You gonna let me come inside you, baby?” He asked as he kept up the same fast and deep thrusts, filling Ethan to a breaking point. 

“Yes, god, yes, please,” Ethan begged, taking the vampire’s cock as deep as it would go, loving the stretch and pain of it all. Mark kissed him as his hips stuttered, slamming into the boy in hard pistons that punched the air out of him. He came with an animalistic snarl, hips flush against Ethan’s ass as he unloaded. Before the vampire could stop himself, he grabbed Ethan’s hair and forced him to expose his neck, then bit down. Hard. His fangs easily pierced the vein and blood rushed into his mouth, which he gulped down greedily as the blood-high set in. 

Ethan came with a cry of pain, come painting his stomach as his cock pulsed. His vision began to blur and eventually went black, and he was passing out with Mark's cock still in him, the vampire draining the blood from his weakened body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter coming up soon! kudos and comments appreciated, as always <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan wakes up. Mark is there.

“Ethan?”

What happened?

“Eth…”

It was dark. 

“Ethan!”

No, it wasn’t dark - his eyes were closed. 

His body hurt.

He felt weak, unable to move. What was going on? 

“I’m sorry…”

That voice…

Ethan groaned as he attempted to open his eyes - it was, in fact, quite dark. But light enough for Ethan to make out his surroundings, at least enough to realize he was home. Home. But something was weird. Off. Different. He was sore, like he’d fallen out of a plane without a parachute and landed into a woodchipper. 

He heard a gasp from somewhere above him. Hands touching him. He blinked blearily as he tried to make sense of what was happening. His eyes landed on...Mark. Oh. That’s right. Ethan’s blood ran cold as memory flooded back to him - all of it, every minute of the night’s events. It was still dark, so he assumed it was the same night still. 

“Ethan, god, I didn’t think you were going to wake up,” the vampire said, voice heavy with concern, and that didn’t make much sense. He had just been fucking Ethan within an inch of his life, and then quite literally nearly drained the life right out of him. Ethan furrowed his brow with a deep frown. 

“Killed me?” The boy asked incomprehensibly. His head was resting on Mark’s thighs, the vampire’s hands on his face, his arm, his chest. As if making sure all his body parts were there and functioning. 

“No. No, god, I- Ethan, I never meant to go that far. I fucked up, I’m so sorry…” Mark stroked his cheek sweetly, and Ethan couldn’t help but feel confused, suspicious. This couldn’t be the same Mark from earlier. “I...I knew you were enjoying yourself during, um...the sex...but I didn’t mean to bite you, make you- make you pass out. I went too far.”

Mark didn’t have a drop of blood on him, Ethan noticed in his hazy state. His eyes were deep brown again, warm and expressive in their concern for the young man. 

Ethan moved to sit up, but when he strained to do so, his neck screamed at him in pain and he gasped, falling back onto the older man’s lap. Mark was encouraging him to lay still with his hands on his shoulder and chest. 

“You’re hurt - please don’t move too much. I...I found a first aid kit in your bathroom and bandaged up your neck. You’re okay, I think…” 

Ethan took a deep breath as the pain subsided a bit. 

“Why did I like it,” the boy muttered, face blank. His arms still sat useless by his side of the couch. 

Mark stared at him, unsure what to say. He had returned to touching the younger man’s cheek. 

“I liked when you hurt me, isn’t that…” he laughed humorlessly. “God, aren’t I fucked up?” Ethan closed his eyes and sighed. “I-I’m really tired…” 

“Sleep,” Mark encouraged. “I’ll be here.”

Ethan hummed.

“Why are you being so...different? So nice. So...not terrifying.”

Mark laughed, but there wasn’t much mirth to it. 

“It’s the least I can do, isn’t it? I didn’t mean to almost kill you.”

“Coulda fooled me,” Ethan countered, eyes still shut, face slack. 

“Yeah, i know…” Mark sighed deeply. He felt a stab of guilt, especially with the knowledge that all of the blood Ethan was missing was currently inside his own body, a warm and satiating meal that was almost, almost worth the fear of nearly losing the boy. “It was fun for a little while there, right?”

The young man smiled a bit. 

“It could still be fun…” he said, as if he wasn’t suffering from blood loss and barely able to stay conscious at the moment. 

Mark laughed again, more genuinely this time. 

“Sleep, you little freak. I’m not a complete monster - I want you to be okay.”

Ethan was quiet for a while, and Mark assumed he’d fallen asleep. He watched the boy’s face, peaceful and with just the barest hint of a smile still present. He startled a bit at the question that came after several minutes of silence. 

“Do you...do you like me?” 

Mark smiled, even though Ethan couldn’t see it. He petted the boy’s hair. 

“Yeah,” he admitted easily. 

Ethan opened his eyes just long enough to smile up at the older man. 

“I like you, too,” he whispered, letting his eyes slip shut once more. 

“Can I stay the night with you, Ethan?” Mark asked in a hushed tone. 

The young man hummed his approval, content smile on his face. Mark settled in a bit, happy to be able to stay and watch and ensure Ethan would be alright. Yeah, he really did like the boy. 

Ethan’s breathing evened out soon enough, and Mark could practically pinpoint the exact moment he fell asleep, heart rate slowing as he relaxed. 

Mark stayed perfectly still for hours, long after the sun had risen again, rubbing a hand up and down Ethan’s back all the while. 

He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter was short, but it was just to reassure you that Ethan was okay and that Mark isn't a complete monster, even though he got pretty close to it. i would be maybe willing to make a part two if people wanted it? but i think a somewhat ambiguous ending fits this story. lmk what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> pls validate me with comments uwu


End file.
